The present invention relates to a vehicle, for use in an aerial trackway system, which comprises front and rear traction units to suspend a vehicle body from a trackway, each traction unit having a supporting wheel on the trackway, and means for improving running stability of the vehicle.
For use in an aerial trackway system, such as one using a rope or another using a rail, a vehicle is known which has front and rear traction units rotatably mounted on a vehicle body at forward and rearward parts of the vehicle body, respectively, so that supporting wheels of the traction units may follow a curve, with a small curvature, of the trackway. In the vehicle, owing to the fact that each of frames of the traction units is generally C-shaped so as to prevent the traction units from contact with the trackway, it is necessary to mount the traction units on the vehicle body with their centers of gravity disposed outside of a vertical plane including the center of the trackway and the center of gravity of the vehicle. This arrangement will cause the traction units to rotate, causing the wheels to wobble, thus degrading running stability of the vehicle. It is conceivable, to solve this shortcoming, to provide a counter weight to each traction unit to dispose its center of gravity adjacent a vertical plane including the center of the trackway and the center of gravity of the vehicle. However, this results in an increase of the weight of the vehicle and thus is disadvantageous.